


Love is bliss

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They had never been happier.





	Love is bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Amor é êxtase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853832) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #064 - bliss.

Sera and Dagna had never been happier than when they were together. Whoever said love was bliss must have felt like they did, because it was as if their world had suddenly exploded in color and joy. Sera hadn’t expected to fall in love so quickly and so completely, but there was no way to keep herself from being taken by Dagna’s sweet personality and passionate focus, and Dagna found in Sera someone to share in the excitements of her new life. They were perfect for each other, and they made each other happy. What else could they wish for?


End file.
